The Hunter
by personazero
Summary: Naruto at a young age left the elemental nations and founded by a pair of Hunters. Seeing the young boy needing a home and a goal in life give him one. Watch as the young Shinobi becomes one of the best Hunters of his time. Being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

_**So short first chapter**_

_**but after this chapter the rest will be longer**_

_**I still can't beleive that Monty Oum is gone**_

_**but we could only create arts for him**_

_**well hopefully this is not terrible**_

_**so lets begin**_

_**Chapter 1: Don't touch the Rabbit!**_

Velvet Scarlatina, a second year student at the prestige school known as Beacon Academy. This one school was design to train and hone the skills of people that wanted to become Hunters and Huntresses. The Hunters and Huntresses are warriors that protect the world Remnant from any danger that should arise. But schools were still needed for future generations to gain those skills. And Velvet was happy to be accepted into the school.

Velvet is wearing the school issue uniform of a white, form-fitting top, with a collar lined with black and a pink ribbon tied neatly below. She also appears to wear a dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket that comes down around her chest over the shirt. Her leggings consist of two parts: a pair of dark-brown shorts and a pair of black form-fitting leggings that come to just below her hips.

But Velvet, had a problem going on for her, as of right now. Velvet being a cute and adorable small girl with long, brown hair and big brown eyes. And on top of her head were a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, making her easily identifiable as a Faunus.

Faunus are a race of humanoid people who possess physical animal traits. While some could easily hide there traits from the world to see, some could not. Faunus are treated like animals or second-class citizens by some Humans. Faunus are allowed to attend at schools with members of other races, but may be at risk of bullying from their non-Faunus peers. And due to that discrimination Velvet was currently being the target for.

A first year had ask for her help during lunch as she was getting her food and as she tried to help him out on his 'problem' that is when his true colors reveal themselves. While she was normally cautious about meeting new people; but coming to Beacon has shown her that most people here are past that and treated her equally, this person was not one of them.

Cardin Winchester, a young teen with burnt-orange hair that is combed backwards with a slight peak at the front, and indigo eyes. He wears silver-gray armor with gold trim. The chest plate sports a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist.

And this one boy, along with the rest of his group were tormenting her. She knew they were only doing this because she was a Faunus, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt any less. The pulling of her rabbit ears cause a great deal of pain, and they weren't letting go anytime soon. Now normally this wouldn't happen, as she would be with her team. Most people didn't attempted to harass her when the silent but tall Yatsuhashi was standing near her. Or the heavily battle scared Fox. Even some girls were afraid to mess with her due to Coco no holds bar attitude. Some guys were even afraid to go near Coco, as she was not above hitting below the belt. But they were all doing their own things.

Yatsuhashi was out with a small cold for the day. Fox had went out to the training grounds to practice his martial arts. And Coco had skip classes for the day too go into town for a sale; something about wanting to find the right clothes before they were all sold out in her size. Hey she loved her female teammate but Coco was just in to shopping way to much in her taste.

But going back to the current problem on hand, this first year was not letting her go anytime soon. She could hear the voice whispering among themselves as they talk about her situation. How it must be hard to be a Faunus; or that people like Cardin were the worst, and etc. She knew that they wouldn't help her but it was something that she was use too. That didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

"You better let go of my friend there?" A voice cut off Velvet train of thoughts. Cardin gritted his teeth as a hand grab his. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to see who had broken the taunting. Many were silently cheering that someone had the guts to stop the bullying.

The one in question was gripping Cardin hand with enough force to make him lose his grasp on Velvet rabbit ears. Cardin tried to power his way out of the gasp but couldn't. He turned his head to see who had stop him and saw that it was a male.

The male that had stop him was wearing the standard Beacon Academy. He didn't look much older then the first years, maybe a year or two older then them. With his spiky blonde hair, crystal blue eyes made him look normal. And was standing at 6'2 but the feature that caught everyone attention was the three lines on both of his cheeks making six in total. They were not sure if that meant that he was a fox Faunus or those were scares.

"Hey let me go!" Cardin tried to wiggle his hand free but the iron grip was not letting him go anytime soon. The male smiled seeing Cardin struggle. Velvet touch her ears and calmly rubbed them trying to smooth away some of the pain Cardin did to her before she turned her attention to who had stop it. Her eyes widen in surprise seeing on who had help her.

"Come on Naruto let him go before you get in trouble." Velvet grabbed his free arm and tried to drag him away. But the blonde was firmly planted and glared at the young hunter. After a few seconds of staring down Cardin he let go of his hand and allow Velvet to drag him out. People started to whisper and gossip with one another.

After a minute or two of dragging Naruto out of the school cafeteria and into the hallways were it was less crowded. When she reached a spot she believed would be safe she turned to face the blonde and have some words with him.

"Naruto I am happy you're back!" She smiled at him, as the blonde rubbed the back of his head with one free hand and scratch his cheek with the other. He smiled seeing one of his friends happy at his return.

"When did you come back? I thought you said it was gonna be awhile before you would come back to the school?" She ask him, as at the end of last year he said he was going to be on a trip to look for someone.

"The lead that Raven brought up was nothing more then a dead end." Naruto frowned at the wasted time. Velvet frown seeing that he was not happy anymore.

"I still have to look for my ex-leader." Naruto mumble under his breath hoping the rabbit girl would not hear him. But she did and her eyes looked to the floor. His ex-leader was a sore subject for him and she just had to bring it up.

"Did you tell Coco that you are back?" She tried to change the subject and hope that his mood would brighten up. Naruto stiffen at the mention of her leader. He knew he had forgotten something when he got up this morning and now he knew what it was.

"Nooo, I haven't... Uhmm can you not let her know you have seen me?" Naruto ask her. He knew these two were best friends but if he didn't let Coco know he had come back this morning then she would teach him a lesson.

"I can't do that Naruto." She giggle seeing how his face whiten. While the blonde was normally not afraid of anyone, it was hard not to be afraid of a person that used a mini-gun and would kick you in the nuts, that's only when you insulted fashion! He couldn't imagine what she would do for not contacting her. But in his defense he wanted to surprise her but not like this!

"You have five minutes before I tell Coco." Naruto didn't needed to be told twice. He quickly took off looking for the brown hair fashion huntress before anyone told her. He forgot that he had a scroll that he could of just called her instead of looking for her. Velvet could only giggle at his retreating form.

While she wasn't going to actually tell Coco that Naruto had come back, she could get a small laugh at his fleeing form. She felt a tap on her shoulder as her light musing was cut short. She turned around and saw that a small group of first years were behind her. If she remember correctly this was team RWBY.

"Can we ask you a question?" A small girl with black hair and red tips was the one to ask her. Velvet could only nodded her head wondering what this team could want from her. While she was weary of talking with the first years she still wanted to give the first years a chance.

_**end of chapter**_

_**so leave a review**_

_**oh the next chapter is where most of Naruto past will be shown**_

_**I plan to make team CFVY a thrid year along with Naruto**_

_**also the way I in vision this story **_

_**there will be OC's introduce if anyone wants to help name them let me know send me a pm**_

_**well leave a review**_


	2. Chapter 2(Improve errors fixed)

_**Lets get his chapter on the way hope you like it**_

_**well without further ado lets get it on**_

_**Chapter 2: His past**_

Velvet looked at the four girls that were standing in front of her. Even though the school year just started a few weeks ago, she was not sure as to why the new first years would need to ask her anything. She knew one of them was a Schnee. If she remember her name it was Weiss. And judging by her looks she was reluctant to be in the present of the young Faunus. Velvet understood, their was a long dark history when it came to the Schnee and the Faunus. But as along as the white haired huntress was willing to be civil than so could she.

"What can I do for you?" She question the group. Maybe they wanted to ask her if she ever had done anything to Cardin to provoke his bullying, or ask if she ever dealt with that type of bullying before. Her mind kept thinking of any reasons as to why the first years wanted to talk to her. While she was focus on her thoughts she almost missed them asking their question to her.

"Who is that blonde guy?" The one with black hair and red tips asking her. If Velvet remember correctly her name was Ruby Rose. From what she could remember this young lady was welcome to the school at a early age and was there leader of team RWBY. Now the question was an easy one to answer for this girl.

"Oh that is Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki." She replied back. After a moment passed something came to her mind. "Why do you want to know his name?" Yes she felt that it was weird that a group of strangers were asking about her friend.

"Oh its just we have never seen him around the school before." Ruby answered her.

"Is he a Faunus?" Weiss quickly ask, as she couldn't figure out if he was one or not. Everything in her mind was telling her that he was a Faunus was because of the marks on his face. But she wanted to believe those were scares. She was well aware that she might of angered Velvet just by asking that question, but she failed to notice her other teammate was giving her a light glare behind her back.

"Oh he is human." Velvet gave them a smile, she was very use to that question being ask about the blonde. Weiss gave a nodded happy to hear that she was wrong about her guess. While three of them nodded their heads the dark haired one didn't seem faze about the answer. From what Velvet could see the dark haired one was always wearing a bow on top of her head. The amber eyes were a eye catcher along with the slender build she had. But Velvet could smell it. Velvet was able to smell the scent of a cat on her; and that was all it took Velvet to realize that she was a Faunus. Blake Belladonna was her name, and she was one of the few lucky Faunus in the world who could hide their traits in front of the world.

"Oh damn it." The blonde haired bombshell snapped her fingers in annoyance. That drew some looks from people, wondering why she seem annoyed right now. The rabbit girl raised an eyebrow wondering why she was annoyed. And it seem like the rest of the group shared her thoughts.

"Why Yang?" Ruby ask her half sister.

"Cause I thought he was a fox Faunus." Yang grinned to herself. "I was going to call him foxy... And he was going to be foxy for my boxy." Horrible pun really bad pun. Everyone could only stare at the blonde wondering why she would make the bad pun. Well almost everyone, Ruby, only smacked her forehead. She was use to this side form her sister.

"How come we haven't seen him around the school before?" Blake ask the rabbit girl. While she might not be the most social girl of there group that didn't mean that she was observing her area. For as long as she been at this school she had yet to see the blonde haired male in the past few weeks.

"Oh he was away... On a mission." Velvet knew that she shouldn't be revealing on the information on her friend. Little things she can, but the bigger things she knew she shouldn't. But Naruto was not one to care if someone likes him or not. If you did you did; if you didn't well he really didn't give a damn.

"So he is a great hunter." Yang question her, a sly grin forming on her face. So many thoughts going through her mind on what to do with him. Oh the fun she could have with him. Maybe make him her sparring partner and give him tease while they fight. As long he didn't touch the goods or even worse mess up the hair. If he ruined the hair, her fury will rain down on him like a thousand burning suns.

Everyone else could only agree with her comment. They all knew that it was a sign of great skills if a hunter went on a long time mission. But Velvet had seen the grin that had formed on Yang's face. And that was not a good thing from her past experience when it came too ladies flirting, teasing or anything in that nature with Naruto... And Coco reaction.

"Uhm Yang is it?" A quick nodded of the head from the blonde bombshell. "Can you please not make any more jokes of those kind. Coco will not like if she heard it." Velvet timidly told her. Normally she didn't lose her courage when she obtains it, but telling someone to do something was not something she like to do. But she was trying to be nice, and save Yang from the wrath of her captain. The wrath of Coco was something she feared more. She could still hear the screams of the past girls that tried to flirt with Naruto in the past. They still scared her thinking about the punishment that Coco laid on them.

"Who is Coco?" Yang eyebrow rose. Who the hell was that girl? And why would she not like her teasing the other blonde. It was all friendly in natural. If Coco didn't like that then she can kiss her ass.

"My Captain. The Captain of team Coffee(CFVY)... And she is also Naruto's fiance." That news shocked the entire. Someone so close to there age was already engaged! Yang now knew why Coco would hate her teasing. Which she couldn't blame her for. What girl would like seeing there boyfriend being teased by another girl. She knew she wouldn't. Yang was not the only one shocked at the news, the rest of team RWBY were shocked to hear that too. They were all about the same age and already planning to get married.

"Isn't that a lot bit young?" Weiss ask. While she was aware that the average hunters and huntress did not have a long life, it was even rarer for people to get married at a young age. But Weiss was slightly lucky due to the fact that her father didn't arrange a marriage for her. No, he set that up for her older sister Winter.

"Well I think it is, but Coco and Naruto have known each other for a long time." Velvet had the same reaction when they all first met. But she enjoyed knowing that her best friend had found that special someone in her life. She knew she was find hers but for now she enjoy her life.

"How do they make that work? Are they not on other teams?" Weiss ask her follow up question. Weiss being civil to get what she wanted was nothing new too the girls. Weiss being civil towards a faunus was a miracle on its own. Her teammates were use to her comments on Faunus and her dislike for them as a whole. Even at one point saying that there would be no way for to be friends to the race but here she was proving them wrong.

"Uhmm Naruto is a part of team Neptune but he is the only member still active of that team..." Velvet was not sure how she was going to tell the the tragic tell of Team Neptune. Her rabbit ears drop a bit at the memories of the team. She still could remember the tears that were shed. The heartache that everyone went through.

"What happen?" Blake being a Faunus was able to sense the sadness that was flowing from Velvet. She was not caught by surprise by that question, but she was not even sure if she knew how to answer. She didn't want to answer the question if she was being honest with herself.

"Velvet!" Velvet wanted to thank the god's. Now she didn't have to answer them and being forced to remember the their tragedy. Giving them a apologetic look she walked away from them without giving them the answer they wanted.

"Well that was disappointing she got away before she could tell us more about foxy." Yang commented on, a small frown appearing on her face. Normally the blonde was not really into gossiping or asking other people about others. But the person they wanted to find was gone before they could ask him themselves the questions.

"But you know what the means!" Ruby exciting proclaim. Her three teammates all stared in her direction wondering what got her fired up. "Operation find out more about our blonde upper classmate will commence. Lead by their fearless leader Ruby." Ruby pump her fist in the air, a wide grin on her face.

"Isn't that a too long of a title for a operation?" Weiss ask, her hand on her hip as she stared at her leader.

"Who cares as long as we find more out about him." Yang smiled as she went to the her sister side and pump her fist next to her little sister. The bombshell knew that antics like this were the only way for her younger sister to get out of her shell and not to hide behind her sister.

"Well as long as it doesn't get in the way of my books then I guess we can do the operation." Blake walked to the sister side and throw her fist in the air with them. This was out of the norm for her but there was times she just went with the flow. Weiss didn't say anything as she walked away from them. While she was okay with going with the plan she was not going to look like an idiot in public.

_***With Naruto***_

The blonde hunter was in a state of panic. His search for Coco Adel was not going the way he wanted it too go. He had search every where he believe that she was going to be at. Even her classes. But so far no results. Calling her on the scroll was out of the question as he wanted to surprise her but he might have to just to find her. Giving a frustrated grunt the blonde decided it was time to head back to his room.

As the blonde walked towards his dorm he took in the sight's. Naruto saw all the familiar faces that were still attending the school and that brought a smile too his face. Some even waved at him seeing their buddy come back from his personal mission. Naruto smiled didn't fall men when he saw unknown faces in the crowds. New people meant for the blonde new challenges. And he was ready to welcome those new challenges.

Naruto getting closer and closer to his room had has thoughts went back to Coco. His smile only grew, as he remember the gun wielding fashion woman. He remember meeting her when he was 10. Naruto and the girl he felt was like his sister, Raven, were exploring a town and came across the brunette. And from there a friendship was born.

There was no words for him to describe Coco. He loved her for everything she is. She is the fashion diva, the gun wielding beauty, the million dollar princess and last but not least the woman with his heart. She had been by his side for better and worst and he could not ask her for any more. She never judge him, she only help support him. And that was one of the reason's he fell for her.

Finally reaching his room, he step through the doors and close the door behind. Taking a look around the room he notice that it seem more empty then it was before. From the four beds that were place in the corners were all but gone. Only his bed was left in the dorm. And like the beds only his possession's were in the room. And the feeling of loneliness slowly crept up on him. A feeling he hasn't felt since he was a child.

"So when were you going to tell me that you came back." A voice suddenly caught the attention of the blonde. The blonde hunter slowly turned around and came face to face with the one person he missed the most. A young woman who's 6'0" with short, dark brown hair with wavy locks n one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that started from dark brown and transitions to red; her eyes covered with sunglasses, a fair complexion, a slender figure, and wearing the female Beacon Academy school uniform, along with a beret, and carrying a dark handbag with studs. This was Coco Adel, and right now she was piss.

Oh yes Naruto knew who it was, while normally happy when he can see her, at this moment he was fearing for his life. Even with the sunglasses covering her eyes he knew that she was beyond angry. Behind those glasses were daggers glaring into his form.

"I can explain..." Naruto slowly back up only to hit his bed. Coco stare at him for moment, before she walked to the door and locked it. Naruto was sweating bullets. He knew that expression and it was one that promise pain. Her bag seem to shine bright for some reason. With the sway of her hips she was inching her way closer to Naruto.

"I wanted to surprise you." Naruto told her, fearing what her rage would do to her. While normally not afraid of anything, the wrath of a woman was something he knew there was no amount of courage to defend against.

"I was really surprise when Serene sent me the video." Oh yes he could hear the anger in her tone. What to do, what to do. He had only one way to maybe get out alive. Bravely stepping towards her, he wrap his arms around her, dip her down and kiss her square on the lips. Tongue battling and after a minute the two separate from each other.

"Your still not off the hook." Naruto could hear her anger vanishing from her tone. The blonde smiled knowing that he saved himself from her wrath. Giving her another kiss on the cheek he smile seeing her smile.

"Did you find anything with Raven?" Coco ask as she sat down on his bed and beckon for him to sit down with her. Naruto flop down and laid down on the bed.

"The hideout was completely empty. If there was anyone there they took off long before we showed up." Feeling Coco shift around and wondering what she was going to do in till he felt her head lay on his chest. Naruto took a second to look at a picture that was on the stand next to his bed. In the picture there was four people in it, with a young lady sitting on Naruto's shoulder.

"You should let it go. I don't want you to be buried like your teammate Petir." Coco said, burning her face into his chest.

"I have to bring that back stabber back. I can't let what she did go unjustified." Naruto closed his eyes, remembering the good old days with his teammates.

"I don't want her to put you in the hospital again. Or worse in the ground like she did before... Are you forgetting she put two of you in the hospital and the killed your friend."

"NO! I can never forget what my ex-captain did to her team... But I have to make sure Neopolitan is brought in for her crimes." Naruto stared at his team photo. Glaring at the lady that had jump on his shoulders. He will never forget her actions and everything she set in motion.

_**end of chapter**_

_**hope you guys like it**_

_**let me know what you think**_

_**and I will address any questions you guys have later**_

_**so leave those reviews**_


End file.
